


this funny thing called love

by sadpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Love Confessions, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadpendragon/pseuds/sadpendragon
Summary: An introspection into Leon’s feelings for his monarchs.
Relationships: Gwen/Leon/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	this funny thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> Very self-indulgent, basically just Leon describing his love for Arthur and Gwen and how great they are. 
> 
> Thank you Neb for the beta read!! <3

For as long as he could remember, Leon had cared deeply for the young Pendragon. Leon had been taught to have a strong sense of duty, and the young Arthur Pendragon was to be his king one day. So all he could have for the manboy from the moment he first met Arthur as a squire, was respect. He would not allow himself less than that. But it was not until recently that Leon had realised that respect had formed itself into something foreign to him. _Love_.

Years ago, when he had found the young Pendragon silently crying in the armoury after his first leading mission, something had shifted inside of Leon.

“When I’m king, I want to be one that protects people, not one who kills them!” Arthur had whispered furiously— _with as much anger a fifteen year old cub could muster_.

Leon had tried comforting him and had joked about _manning up_. Though he knew then that there had never been a man as strong as Arthur in this moment. But that was what knights did, they gave each other a slap on the shoulder, plastered on a smile, and pretended that the world wasn’t horrible. That they were not actively part in making it so. Leon was guilty of knowing and not changing. But if being a knight meant protecting this boy who was to be his king one day, this phenomenon of a human that seemed to shine brighter than the sun itself, despite the world trying to dim that shine—then Leon would gladly be guilty.

That day, Leon had decided something. He would ride into the mouth of hell for his young prince if he’d asked him to. But what Leon had also started realising as Arthur grew and the knights—though still officially the king’s—had slowly started to become the prince’s knights, is that though they would gladly risk it all for Arthur, he would rather they didn't, he would gladly and rather risk it all for _them_. A view not shared with their current king. A view so foreign to what Leon had been taught to believe in. 

But that was not when Leon knew he was in love.

Ultimately it’s quite funny how it happened. Leon had never longed for that kind of love that shifted into families and legacies, so it was really the joke of the century that when Leon realized he was in love with his prince, was when he found out Arthur was in love. Not with him, no. _Guinevere_. Another sun in this dark world, it made sense.

The lovely Gwen, who—with Merlin—had found a way to be a part of their group, a group he didn’t even know was one before them. Even though they were merely servants, they never seemed to hesitate to stand up for what was right, to fight for it. To fight for and with Arthur. If he had been born a peasant, surely he’d be drawn to Arthur too, Leon thinks. How could one not? You did not bask into the warmth and comfort of the sun and willingly turn away.

Noticing Gwen’s influence had been a slow process, something that had been happening gradually. At first she was Morgana’s friend, but when Morgana was out of the equation, Gwen was still there, _close_. And Leon noticed. When he saw Gwen and Arthur hug in utter relief of finding each other again, losing themselves in the warmth of the embrace, before remembering people were watching… Leon knew. Not that they were together, a blind man would know. But there was a warm and fluttering feeling at the pit of his stomach, and the way they smiled at each other like there was nobody else in the world they would ever want to smile at—it warmed his heart.

Arthur his golden boy, and Gwen the golden girl he had tried so hard to stay away from as kids, because she was ‘ _just a servant_ ’. Though she had always been much more than simply that. It made sense that they had been drawn to each other, they were like a secret slot and the only special key that could open it and reveal the secrets behind. Gwen had opened Arthur up and he had brought her to her full potential. Gwen brought out the best in Arthur, the hidden he had so long thought shameful. And Arthur brought out the bold in Gwen, the hidden she had so long thought improper. Leon had not seen her this open and confident since they were children and she threw hay full of manure at his face for saying something mean to Elyan. Maybe he had been a little bit in love with her too then, he’s not sure. Because just like Arthur he had created a wall. His wall allowed him to fit in with nobles and to serve without regret, without drowning in guilt. He was a warrior, a tool, fit for a king to use as he’d see fit. But with Arthur it had been different. He realised he was not a tool, but part of a community that needed him as much as he needed them.

Leon had never been drawn to physical affections, never felt the need. But when Gwen and Arthur kissed in the dim light of the cave they were hiding in the midst of Morgana’s coup, for all their friends to see—Leon found himself enthralled by the sight. And happy, oh so happy for them. It made him burn with the inexplicable feeling of love. Of course he would fall in love with his future king and the girl he loved. How beautiful, how fitting. How privileged he was to witness that love and cherish it from so close. Leon would die for his future monarchs and he would slay anyone that stood in their way. Because yes, Leon realised, as much as Arthur was his future king, Gwen would be his future queen. He was as sure of it as he was that he would willingly die for either one of them. And so Leon would be there by their side, content, in love, not really needing more...

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcomed and highly encouraged ;v;
> 
> i might write a little ot3 sequel for them, let me know if that’s something you’d like!


End file.
